


To All A Good Night

by Jekkah



Series: Elmo Crack Fics [5]
Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Humor, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekkah/pseuds/Jekkah
Summary: Elmo meets the mythical man himselfELMO IS OVER 18 IN ALL FICS





	To All A Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: You’re welcome, Ana... i.e., don't joke in front of me... Muahahahahahahaha!

The man in the red suit slipped quietly from the fireplace. It was his last stop after a very long night and despite the joy he received from these visits, he was anxious to get this over with to return to his wife and little ones. As the man glanced around the living room, a pit began to form in his stomach. The room was sparse; only a chair and a couch, not a single Christmas decoration in sight. How the hell did this address get on the nice list?

“Hello, Santa.”

Santa Clause, St Nick to some, and Kris Kringle to others, shuddered as he heard the squeaky voice behind him. It was not a feeling of fear or disgust that overcame him, but one of complete, dark desire. “Hello, Elmo. It appears that we meet again.”

Elmo sauntered over to the couch, sitting down with his legs spread open. He gently caressed his upper thighs. “Santa’s head elf is so very helpful to Elmo and so very… tasty.”

“Harry and I will need to have a little chat,” Santa mumbled under his breath, thinking of all the ways he would punish the clarinet playing elf. Santa closed his eyes and sighed. “I could turn around. I could turn around right now and go up that chimney, be home and in bad before you even had a chance to move those furry, sexy hands any further north.”

“Santa could,” Elmo purred, leaning forward, “but then, Santa would miss the best part of Santa’s night: Elmo’s prime rib.”

Santa groaned in pain and agony, his cock straining against his black belt. “Where do you want me?”

Elmo smirked. “Strip, on Santa’s knees. Leave the hat.”

“Jingle my bells,” Santa shimmered, removing his clothing until he stood naked sans his Santa hat. He fell to his knees, crawling over to Elmo. He looked up expectantly at Elmo.

“Show Elmo your Christmas tree,” Elmo ordered.

Santa paused. “What?”

Elmo rubbed his orange, ribbed cock. “Your Christmas tree, Santa. Roll over and show it to Elmo.”

“Yes, Elmo.” Santa turned onto his back, his penis just taller than his round belly.

Elmo hopped down from the chair, circling the jolly fat man, his eyes never leaving Santa’s manhood. “Santa doesn’t look like he is going to last all night. Santa looks like he is about to blow. Elmo is not going to waste this opportunity.” 

Santa screeched in pleasure-pain as Elmo leapt onto his cock without warning. Elmo’s ass opened easily to accommodate Santa’s girth. Elmo anchored his hands to Santa’s stomach to use him for leverage. “Oh, Tooth Fairy, you feel so good. So good, Elmo.”

“Elmo knows he feels good. Elmo always feels good. Elmo is feeling pretty good riding Santa’s sleigh.” Elmo giggled as sweat poured down Santa’s face and chest. He swiped a finger through the sweat and licked it off his finger, never breaking his rhythm. “Gingerbread sweet.”

“Elmo. Elmo!” Santa panted, pulling desperately at his own beard. “I’m gonna come. I’m gonna come.”

Elmo leaned down and smacked Santa’s ass. “Woo! Come down Elmo’s chimney!” Elmo picked up his speed, feeling Santa pulsating. “Here comes Santa Claus! Here comes Santa Claus!”

“Here comes Santa Claussssssssssssss!” Santa shouted, coming with a roar. He slipped from Elmo, exhausted. “Santa Claus came tonight.”

“Yes. Yes, Santa did. But Elmo did not. And Elmo is always satisfied.” Elmo slapped Santa’s knees. “Hold your legs, Toy Boy.”

Summoning energy from the depths of the North Pole, Santa grabbed the back of his thighs and pulled them backwards. As Elmo plunged into him, he yelled, “Fuck me, that’s good!”

Elmo pumped hard, showing Santa no mercy. He laughed at every grimace from Santa and relished every groan of pleasure. “Elmo’s almost there. Elmo’s over the river and through the woods. Elmo’s at Grandmother’s house!” Elmo pulled out suddenly, spurting cum all over Santa’s delighted face. “Have some milk for Elmo’s cookies!”

“That was a great ending to a great holiday,” Santa said after recovering. He pulled his hat from his head to wipe off his face.

“Elmo is off to visit some other friends,” Elmo informed him. “Elmo will see you the same time, same place, next year.” Elmo glared when Santa began to protest. “Elmo will see you.” He licked his lips when Santa nodded. “Say hello to Mrs. Clause.”

Santa collapsed against the floor. “And to all a good night.”


End file.
